zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 97
Suggestions [[Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)|Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)]] vs. Zant Two evil villians. Both affecting the world of Hyrule in a whole new way. Zant sends Twilight to over come the land of Hyrule. And Ganondorf, well, we all know what he does, but if you don't. He tries to overcome Hyrule and wants to control it. Both have tyes with the Mirror of Twilight. Zant destroyed the Mirror of Twilight and Ganondorf was banished into the Sacred Realm, which was entered through the Mirror of Twilight. second suggestion, might not be good --'Jazzi Jäzzi' 01:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Too one sided. Sorry, Jazzi. The 01:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah I agree with TM. But TM please don't think this proves anything.'-- C2' / 01:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, it might be fun to see if (TP) Ganondorf gets beat by the much awesomer Zant. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I dont usually like fights of characters from the same game. And this isn't that great anyway. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Very interesting.. But still minion vs. leader (or vise-versa...) ''Super'' duh... '' '' 01:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections that aren't true of any LoZ villain only occur because they're in the same game. -'''Isdrakthül 01:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep Neutral Meep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : What Meep said. -'Minish Link' 02:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Zant brought a somewhat intimidating presence to the table, but Ganondorf turned his role into a freakishly comedic one while additionally being an extremely shallow character himself. Portal-Kombat : : ...Zant serves Ganondorf. I think it's pretty obvious who would win. Sir Real (talk) 03:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm, yeah, it's pretty much all been said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : All has been said. - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree that it is one-sided... --'DekuStick' '' '' Midna vs. Tetra Okay, stop me if this has been done before. I was thinking about my Linebeck vs. Byrne connections and realized that they also apply to Tetra and Midna. They also share the connection that they are revealed to be princesses during the events of the game. -'Isdrakthül' 01:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Connection-wise it's decent. Gut reaction-wise I don't like it.'-- C2' / 01:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I kind of agree with CC here. And for the life of me I can't tell you what it is... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : IDK... Super duh... '' '' 01:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Midna may or may not have a landslide victory, but I still like this fight. The 01:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it and want it and stuff. --AuronKaizer ' 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Meeps a fan Meep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I liek. Nice job Drakky. -'Minish Link 02:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I may need to ultimately change my vote. There is just something right now that doesn't feel right. And I cant put my finger on it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I could go neutral, but as of now I'm in the same pickle Joe is in. I'm just having this feeling like they are so easy to compare, when the Bryne vs. Linebeck fight was one of the most orginal in quite awhile. I think that is what bothers me. Maybe if you put in new connections, then I'd probably swing my vote to support.'-- C2' / 02:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : I really can't think of any more connections, other than insignificant ones like "they both provide transportation for Link". -'Isdrakthül' 03:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Both good characters, and while it's not as awesome as Linebeck vs. Byrne, Tetra is still one of my favorites. Portal-Kombat : : I dunno... It's not bad as such, but it's definitely not good either... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Not feeling it, but t'is good. - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda like this one. --'DekuStick' '' '' Deku Toad vs. Derazoru Two slug like characters that are green. They both try to land on Link during the battle. Also, they only appear once in each game they appear in. Super duh... '' '' 01:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Connections are too few and too much of a stretch. The fight ain't interesting neither. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : If a connection is that they are green then well............ ehh...........-- C2' / 01:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Should I oppose this for the same reason you opposed the one below? I won't. And this is probably the only chance we will ever have to get FS in the ToC. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Toad does not equal slug. -'Isdrakthül' 01:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like thisMeep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Uninteresting and not enough connections. -'Minish Link' 02:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Kind of interesting but not enough to warrant a support. Portal-Kombat : : What happened to your Tuesday ideas being good? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : I thought of this one on Monday. ''Super'' duh... '' '' 05:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Uninteresting, not enough connections, and I just don't like the fight all that much... - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it might work, but I don't like it all that much. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I'm leaning toward supporting it, so I'll do that. I think it's a good match. The 19:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ingo vs. Zant Wuzznt going to suggest this week so I could back sum1 Elses. But they said they arent suggesting. So here. These two are power hungry. They think they can rule something better than any1 else. Then with the help of Ganondorf, they are given this power. They take control. Then Link bests them. They lose power and fear Ganondorf. I know people r gonna give me the Zant will win rason to oppose. I really think Ingo is a popular character though and may hold up. =]. just vote ppl. More: I didn't really want to pull it 2 much in this direction. But there is also the part how both Ingo and Zant try to use the daughters (Malon and Midna) of the overthrown (Talon and King of Twilight) for there own means. Ingo keeps Malon around and forces her 2 obey or he mistreats the horses while Zant tells Midna he needs her 2 take over the light realm. --Ingo the great (talk) 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Like it.'-- C2' / 01:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Haha, this is conflict-of-interest and you know it. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I thought it over... So original that it is neutral (see old vote in ()'s) : I am voting oppose because of the one-sidedness. (whoa... that is a real word...) ''Super'' duh... '' '' 01:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : The above is near impossible to please. This is good and I agree this may be more fair then some will originally assume. It may also not though. Either way, I like this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know, the connections are there, but it does kinda seem one-sided. J-man '''Zelda Fan 01:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : MEEP. YES. I LOVE THIS. Meep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. Unique and great connections. -'Minish Link' 02:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. -'Isdrakthül' 02:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad, and certainly a rare connection. Really weird though. Portal-Kombat : : Eye iz teh lyks Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I likes it! - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Couldn't Ingo or Zant be replaced by another crazy, power-hungry person? Yeta, General Onox, Veran, and Twinrova would also work. Actually, I've decided to oppose it. The 21:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Onox never seemed power hungry to me Oni Link 21:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Being powerhungry isnt the only similarity given though... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh yeah. I guess that Ingo and Zant both think that they can rule something better than everyone else. I still think that it's worth a neutral, though. The 21:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I was really talking about Ganondorf as the focal point. But alright then. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I dont think Zant ever really feared Ganondorf after losing his power. Oni Link 21:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Perhaps not, but the whole neck-snapping thing implies that Zant had turned on Ganondorf or had at least lost faith in him. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Thats what I assumed was meant by it too. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Kinda like it, kinda don't. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Do you have some kind of magic hat where you pull out these crazy ideas? Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry but I'm going to have to oppose this. When I think about the two I just can't compare the amount of evilness and trouble they cause. Zant takes over Hyrule while Ingo takes over a ranch. Ingo just isn't bad enough in my books Oni Link 10:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I just don't see the connection. The hard working Ingo versus the insane Zant? Sorry, but it doesn't work in my head. Sincerely, Watcher. : : ingo is just some guy on a ranch Zant is the wanabe king of the twilight. DmerkaGU10 20:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Purlo vs. Tingle ok I know its a bit onesided but it might work. They both wear green suits with pointy hats, both love money and both run mini games. DmerkaGU10 02:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : One sided in favor of who? The guy who appears in 80 games but a lot of people hate. Or the other one who people dont really hate that much but is only in one game? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice.'-- C2' / 02:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : High neutral. I may change to support later, but at the moment it seems a bit obvious. -'Isdrakthül' 02:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I might hate Tingle so much I would like to beat him in the head with a mace dislike Tingle, these connections do work!--[[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] : : Not one sided because so many people hate Tingle. You picked a good fight. Portal-Kombat : : I... I honestly am confuzzled about what I think, so I drew one out a of a hat, and it was a support. Super duh... '' '' 02:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : Oh my Frith did SA just Support something?! QUICK SOMEONE CHECK IF HELL HAS FROZEN OVER -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Well, to be fair, he says himself that it was random chance resulting from a more-or-less 50/50 gamble. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Wouldn't it be ~33.3/~33.3/~33.3 if the options had the same number of drawing entries? -'Isdrakthül' 23:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : Errr, yeah. Forgot about neutral. It's not like it makes that much of a difference though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh... I did a lumbar puncture to see what my brain's rationale was. It was an Oppose. --AuronKaizer ' 12:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's different, I'll give you that... - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think I agree with AK. They seem to be too similar. Also, Tingle is probably far less popular than Purlo. The 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Tingle must lose!!! --'DekuStick '' '' : : Though I'd love to see Tingle get beaten into a pulp, the connections are directly addressed on Purlo's page, which sort of kills the creativity element. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I didnt even notice that it was writen on the page I just got the conections from the game itself DmerkaGU10 01:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I hope Tingle wins! -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Sorry, but they're too alike in cheepness and clothing /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 19:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat [[Helmaroc King (The Wind Waker)|Helmaroc King (The Wind Waker)]] vs. Helmasaur King both are giant metal-masked monsters that Link must use a hammer item to first smash off there helmets before attacking them directly. --Zoma89 : : I like both the characters and the fight idea. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Both good contestants, and while it's a pretty obvious connection it's nevertheless a good one. Portal-Kombat : : I like the fight itself, but at the same time, Nintendo made it very obvious that Helmaroc King is based off of Helmasaur King, so this isn't exactly an original idea. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Look above for my reasoning... - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a good fight. The 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Per Xykeb. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, but what Xykeb said... --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I agree with DSM/Joe/Xykeb. -'Isdrakthül' 22:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Aside from agreeing with Xykeb, I also say that the connections that you put could be better.'-- C2' / 23:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Cool, yet weird... Super duh... '' '' 01:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Pretty good. both have different fighting styles and are unique-ish/\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 19:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Frozen Hyrule vs. Snowhead Something out of the norm. Both frozen lands but not naturally. The villains of the games cursed these regions with neverending winters. Yeah it probably will be hated. Meep. Meep Meep (talk) 19:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad, but it's not necessarily good either... Locations fights are a bit weird anyways. Also, I foresee some one-sidedness. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I dont know why but I'm going to support this. We need more Four Swords Adventures media in the temple of courage Oni Link 19:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds pretty good, actually. - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a pretty good suggestion, MEEPMEEPMEEPMEEP. The 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Location fights are lame and I don't like them. However, it is pretty good for a location fight. So neutral. See below comment. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good connections... but then, location fights are weird... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Noting to add, 'cept the names really make all the connections. EDIT:This is a high neutral, I may end up changing it.'-- C2' / 23:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : And why the hell not. Actually, the question is "why the hell." --AuronKaizer ' 20:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Oni. -'Isdrakthül 23:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : *still agrees with AK* -'Minish Link' 23:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's different and it's good. Portal-Kombat : : Woop woop! GO MEEP! -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Sounds really interesting. We could have a whole new type of fight on our hands here. Sincerely, Watcher. : : I don't like the whole oppose the only fight thats a threat to the one you like tactic. You two (oni and Watcher) didnt even vote on any of the other fights except for the other one fairing well. And while I don't have a problem with subtle comparings to other fights in the week, I'm not a fan of opposing one and supporting the one you like which is manipulating this to your liking. With what you two just did, you just gave this fight a +4 instead of a +2. So I'll now be opposing and this is not the first time you've done this oni so its directed more at you than anything else. It could have just been a coincidence in WATCHER's case, but I love that you both didn't vote in any other fight. And you can say you didn't realize all you want, I don't buy it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : :I cant speak for Watcher but I can say that isn't the way I think. I dont really have much of an opinion on any of the other fights this week apart from the ones that are far too opposed that my vote wont make a difference. I am being honest with the reasons I gave as to why I voted on the Ingo vs. Zant suggestion and this suggestion. But what ever way you choose to view my voting pattern is up to you and I'm not interested in arguing Oni Link 18:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : You are so full of it man. Every week you wait several days scoping out the scene and then vote accordingly. You do this all the time, but I just havn't really cared enough to say anything since youve never successfuly swung the momentum of the week. When I started opposing your fights it was for a similar reason. And I'm sure thats the only one this week that you felt a need to oppose since you don't have feelings about all the others, right? But with that being said, your reasoning was that ones not as evil as the others. Oh right, and I don't like this because Frozen Hyrule is a part of Hyrule and Snowhead just isn't big enough. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : :I have no problem if you want to oppose this or with the reasons you give for opposing it Oni Link 18:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : You just know I'm right and don't want to debate me on it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : IMO no reason to oppose either of these fights. Their both good.'-- C2' / 23:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : its weird but good DmerkaGU10 20:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Gust Jar vs. Whirlwind Wind based items that are found in the first dungeon, coincidentally also a forest-themed dungeon. They can both be used to propel a raft like objects. They can be used to blow away obstacles and discover items under piles of dust or leaves. Lastly in the battle against the boss, they are used to stun it by making it fall. (DekuStick Master refined these ocnnections a bit so give some credit to him for this fight too) Oni Link 21:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as before...good connections, lame fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, yeah. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Usually don't like these kind of fights, but this is good for what it is. I think I supported last time, but I don't feel like seeing this next week and the location fight got the same treatment. Maybe in the future I'll want to see it again. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Two wrongs don't make a Wright but three Edgeworths do. --AuronKaizer ' 23:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. -'Isdrakthül 23:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Still like it. J-man Zelda Fan 23:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think an item fight would be awesome. Super duh... '' '' 01:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : An item fight? Maybe. But not with these items. Portal-Kombat : : It's a good fight, but it doesn't interest me much. The 19:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It's okay. And I will oppose the next time it is suggested, if it uses the same connections. I want to take a break from it, and wait.'-- C2' / 20:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC)